Sakamaki Togurou
Sakamaki Togurou (サカマキ・トグロウ) is a character in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. He is the coach of Perfect Cascade and a member of El Dorado. Appearance He wears a navy colored suit with a red necktie, and has a white collar shirt inside. He has his hair extending in a cloud like design, and is shown to have a beard with the same texture with his hair. He is shown to have orange goggles and has a slightly tanned skin color.　 Plot (Chrono Stone) Jurassic Era Sakamaki Togurou made his first appearance in the episode 31. He was seen near Toudou Heikichi and talked about Perfect Cascade, a team he was the coach of. He appeared in the episode 32 along his team, Perfect Cascade, in the Jurassic era to confront Raimon in a soccer match. It finished with a devastating score of 19-0 for Sakamaki's team. Then, he commanded Rei Rukh to use his Sphere Device and brainwash Raimon, but they were stopped by a rampage of dinosaurs called by Tochan. Another match opposing the two teams happened in the next episode. Sakamaki ordered the team to use Optical Fiber, in which they did. As Raimon was continuing the fight, growing in power due to Tobu's and Nanobana's keshins, he mind-controlled some dinosaurs to make them enter the field, to disturb Raimon's players, while Perfect Cascade was avoiding the dinosaurs. However, they succeeded to make the dinosaurs back to normal, in which Sakamaki answered he could use more of these. In the episode 34, he was seen looking to Fei and activated his bracelet, which made Death Horn come to the match. As Big intervened, he said it was pathetic from him to interfere. Later during the match, as Raimon was constantly becoming stronger, using new hissatsus and the two new Mixi Maxes, he ordered Rei Rukh to use the "Normal Dive Mode", instead of the "Practice Mode". This made the players being faster and stronger, passing through Keshin Armed and hitting the players who owned these. Sakamaki laughs, but he suddenly became interrupted by Toudou's call, telling him to go back to El Dorado's base, as something was happening. Later in the episode, Sakamaki told Rei Ruhk El Dorado's base was under attack by the Second Stage Children, and that he needed Perfect Cascade to play with all their power. A New Challenge Sakamaki appeared in the episode 39 along with Toudou Heikichi in El Dorado's headquarters. Toudou and he explained to Raimon their true intentions and Second Stage Children's actions. He told them about the Ragnarok Tournament. He became the coach of El Dorado Team 02 and said the captain would be Shindou, which shocked the Protocol Omega's captains; Alpha, Beta and Gamma. In Episode 43, he explained to Yamana Akane that he created Mecha Endou based on the data of Endou Mamoru and Perfect Cascade. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Coach Effect Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Power of Optical Fiber increased by 40. *Total TTP reduced by 5. Trivia *He created Perfect Cascade and Mecha Endou Mamoru. *He's apparently Toudou Heikichi's right hand man. Navigation Category:El Dorado Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Perfect Cascade Category:Coaches Category:El Dorado Team 02